


Not so Smug Now

by DardalionWrites



Series: A Semblance of Suggestion [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotic suggestion, Hypnotism, MILFs, Mental Coercion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Suggestions are always welcome, but they can become much more powerful when your suggestions carry weight behind them - or when you have a Semblance that turns every little suggestion into something the other person wants to follow. A lesser man might be drawn to abuse that for their own gain. Glynda is relieved Beacon's new therapist and her latest colleague, Rice, isn't like that. He's a gentleman, and he always has such interesting... suggestions.Spiritual follow on from "A Simple Suggestion"
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Original Character(s), Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: A Semblance of Suggestion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666222
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	1. Testing new Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Anon - Same person as Simple Suggestion
> 
> Hey all. So, as you've noticed I've been off for a long period. I have been brought low with the sickness as many others have been. It hasn't been easy to write or do much of anything and while it's not better by any means, I'm trying to work a little through it. Stay healthy everyone. Wash your hands. Ignore anyone claiming this pandemic is "scaremongering" or not as big as it is. Take it, and your health, seriously at all times.

* * *

“I’d just like to start things off by saying I misjudged you, and for that I apologise.”

Rice appeared surprised and a little touched by her frank admission. It was rare for Glynda to apologise, but only because she was so rarely incorrect. In this matter, she would accept full blame, however. Her treatment of her young colleague had been nothing short of inexcusable.

“I hope you can forgive me,” she continued. “When Ozpin first let me know that you would be starting as Beacon’s new therapist, I was concerned by your age and lack of experience. You’d never worked in such a role before and your credentials were lacking to say the least. I thought he’d lost his marbles and said as such in private. I was also critical of you after and made sure to keep an eye on you for any mistakes.”

“I _am_ young,” Rice said. “I was also inexperienced. I don’t think you were wrong to act that way…”

Rice was a plain young man of eighteen years, the same age as any second-year student. Unassuming and downright average in appearance with mid-brown hair, mid-brown eyes and a smooth but unexceptional face. He was the very definition of the kind of person you’d pass on the street and fail to remember.

His voice, however. His voice was different. Deep, soft and calm, it stuck in her head and eased her concerns. If nothing else, that must have made him successful as a counsellor, because she couldn’t imagine anyone being able to hold a grudge against someone who talked like that.

“Even so,” she argued, “I judged you on your age and made assumptions I wouldn’t have for someone older. I’ve heard nothing but good things since, both from other teachers and some of your patients. Mr Arc has shown increased confidence in and out of sparring, and Miss Scarlatina no longer flinches when someone looks to her ears.”

“Jaune just needed to learn to be confident. He knew that but knowing it and being that way are two different things. I knew him and his family before Beacon, so I had a bit of an advantage getting through to him.” Rice’s smile took on an enigmatic tint. “You could even say he and I are family in a way. As for Velvet, she just needed someone to listen. I helped her relax.”

Glynda hesitated for a long moment. “Did you use your Semblance for that…?”

“No.” Rice’s answer was swift. “That wouldn’t address the problem, only conceal it. I would _never_ use my Semblance on a student, Glynda. That would be horrible of me.”

“You’re right. And I apologise again.” It stung to feel that way, to think that way, of a young man who had not yet done anything to earn her suspicion. “I just… It’s hard to believe such a powerful Semblance could exist,” she said, almost trying to comfort herself as much as explain her reasoning to him. “The ability to suggest something and have a person believe the idea their own, to accept whatever you say? You could make yourself the King of Vale with such a Semblance and no one would know better.”

“I would know, Glynda. I would know. And any Semblance can be used for ill.”

That was true, she supposed. Her Semblance could harm people and there was no shortage of criminals using their own for ill. In the end, it was up to the individual to decide what they would and wouldn’t do, and to hold themselves responsible.

“You’re very mature for your age, Rice.”

“Am I?”

“You are. There aren’t many who would ignore the potential of a Semblance like yours. You could use it to take whatever you wanted, or even to skip on therapy and _tell people to be better_. Instead, you take the time to help others. I have nothing but respect for that.”

“Ah, Glynda.” A little red crept up his neck. “You’re going to embarrass me.”

Glynda laughed, a little amused to see some hint of his real age shine through. “I think it’s warranted for once. It’s also very mature of you to be able to listen to me saying how much I doubted you without losing your temper. Most people would be furious.”

“You were just worried about the students. It wasn’t anything personal.”

“I was,” she said, smiling at him. “Thank you for realising that.”

“It’s hard to be angry with you when you’re saying sorry to me like this.”

“Is that so?”

Glynda considered that as she cupped her large breasts and squeezed them on either side of Rice’s wet shaft. She leaned forward to rub his head up against her chest, bouncing her large mounds up and down on his thighs. She must have been doing something right because he let out a long and satisfied groan.

“It does seem to be an effective way of distracting you from any anger.”

“Hmm. Yeah. It sure works on me.”

Glynda hummed and took a moment to lick his penis. It tasted salty but not overly horrid. Adjusting her knees under her for a slightly more comfortable position, she sat up and started rubbing herself against him properly, licking his tip and planting a small kiss atop it.

This way of apologising from his homeland was a little strange, but he’d assured her it was traditional and she could respect cultures having their little oddities. There was little doubting its effectiveness, and as Rice had said, the best way to apologise was to make amends to the wronged party. This certainly seemed to achieve that.

“That said, hm.” She swallowed some precum. “You asked for this meeting, Rice. Is there a problem? Would you like me to change your accommodations?”

“No. Hm, that’s nice. No, they’re fine.” He laid a hand atop her hair and pulled her head down. Glynda frowned but allowed it since he wasn’t being overly rude. “Take it inside your mouth. That’s how it’s done.”

She pushed her lips down around and over his reddened head, then looked up inquisitively through her glasses.

“That’s it. Now just suck. Hmm.” His thighs twitched under her hands as she sucked on him. “A – As for what why I called the meeting, I wanted to ask your help with something. Maybe it could be your way of making it up for misjudging me?”

That seemed fair, and she _had_ told him that if he had any problems, he could come to her. Glynda hummed her agreement without releasing him. The action drew a moan from him and a tightening of his fingers in her hair.

“There’s a new therapy technique I’ve been wanting to try out,” he said. “I’m a little wary to try it on a student because I haven’t done it before. You know it can be hard for people to admit they have a problem, so I don’t want them to come to me and then I treat them like a guinea pig.”

Understandable. Teenagers so rarely admitted to needing help, so she could respect him not wanting to disappoint those who did. More so, the fact he’d come to her was further proof of Rice’s maturity compared to his peers. Glynda smiled around his thick cock, her tongue slurping up the side. She really had misjudged him. He was a mature gentleman in a young boy’s body.

“So, would you be willing to help?”

Pulling off his wet cock with a sticky `slop`, Glynda took a deep breath and centred herself. The request was fair, his concerns valid, and she couldn’t think of any reason to deny him. But what did please her was that she had the freedom to do so in the first place.

“Of course I’ll help. You want to use me as a test subject, I presume.”

“That’s right. I want to perfect it here before I try it on someone who needs my help.”

“Commendable. And I have to say, it speaks highly of you again that you’re _asking_ for my assistance in the first place. You realise you could just _tell_ me to help you and I’d have accepted before I could even think what might be wrong with it?”

“I realise.” Rice smiled down on her, eyes trailing over her chin, wet with saliva, her swollen lips and her fat breasts wedged on either side of his dick. “But I’d never do that to you, Glynda. You’re much too intelligent. If I tried to trick you into something naughty, you’d see through it in an instant.”

“You’re correct of course. Since I thought the worst, I’ve had my eye open for any peculiarities.”

“Have you noticed any?” he asked teasingly.

“Not at all. You’ve been a model teacher.”

“Glad to hear it.” He placed a hand atop her hair. “Suck on my cock a little now please. Swallow it deep.” He drew her down, filling her mouth until his fat rod settled on her tongue, heavy and musky. “That’s it. You’re going to help me with my new therapy. Isn’t that right?”

“Snrkl.” Saliva dribbled down her chin as she tried to nod. It felt like he was getting bigger and bigger in her mouth and her eyes began to water. “Kfff! Crkl!”

“Don’t try and speak. Just swallow.”

Swallow? What was she to -? Oh, that. Her mouth was suddenly blasted with a thick load, which Glynda swallowed as she was expected to, throat bobbing as her tongue lapped huge globs of sticky cum down. With his Semblance he could have had her doing anything and thinking it absolutely normal! She was glad he wasn’t the kind of person to abuse it.

* * *

Glynda wiped some cum off her chin and licked her lips clean. Her mouth still tasted of him but she supposed that was only normal. Sitting back against her desk, she sought to catch her breath, something Rice appeared too excited to allow.

“So, this new technique. It’s called `gaping`. Have you heard of it?”

“Gaping?” she asked, voice just a little alarmed. “I hope that is some therapeutic term and not what I think it is.”

“It’s when your ass is stretched wide.”

Glynda’s mouth fell open. “M – Mr Rice!”

“It’s therapy, Glynda. You already said you misjudged me one time and assumed the worst. Are you really about to do it again?”

His words caught her and she swallowed the instinctive protests. This was just like that, wasn’t it? How unfair was it of her to assume he meant something so vulgar – he’d said he planned to use this on the students, and surely he wouldn’t do something so unprofessional with them.

“I apologise. Please continue.”

“Thank you. It _is_ anal gaping as you’ve no doubt thought, but I can assure you that there’s no sexual gratification planned for it. It’s purely to relieve stress in a patient. The release of endorphins mixed with loosening of the muscles and the sphincter especially. It’s all but designed to help combat acute stress.”

“How?” she asked, still alarmed but at least prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. “If you’ll forgive me, Rice, that sounds like a ridiculous suggestion. I mean, it’s hardly based on fact and I doubt gaping one’s sphincter would relieve-”

“Am I the therapist or are you, Glynda?”

“You are.”

“Then wouldn’t I know best?”

He would, she supposed, nodding slowly at first and then a little more confidently. Rice was Beacon’s therapist and someone who had helped so many of their students already. More than that, he was up to date on the latest trends and techniques, while she was just a regular combat teacher. She wouldn’t trust him to decide combat class, so why was she acting so knowledgeable on therapy?

“You’re right. I’m sorry again.”

“It’s fine. You’re just worried about the students.”

“And do you do this on them?” Glynda asked nervously. “Surely treatment like this isn’t what the students need.”

“Why don’t you let me worry about that,” he suggested warmly. “After all, what goes on between a therapist and his patient should be confidential.” He had a good point there. “Now, I need your help for this, Glynda. Can you take off your clothes for me?”

Her fingers were already undoing her top button before she thought better of it. “Why?”

“Because I need an erection to properly gape you, don’t I?” He waved his hand down to his limp penis. “And after cumming in your slutty mouth, I need some inspiration to get hard again.”

That seemed fair, and a good point. Glynda continued unbuttoning her white blouse, drawing the material out from her skirt and sliding it down her arms. If Rice needed to be fully erect for this, it only made sense to assist as his partner for their current session. In retrospect, she probably should have had him fully explain what he wanted before she let him cum in her mouth. Ah, the benefits of hindsight.

Her blouse was laid out on her desk and she unhooked her bra next, drawing it off her shoulders and letting her full breasts swing free. She noted a small twitch of his penis at that, an indication of his growing arousal as she disrobed. Turning, she unzipped the back of her black skirt and pushed it down her thighs, shaking her legs so it pooled at her feet. When she reached for the hem of her stockings, however, he stopped her.

“Keep those on, Glynda. You look much sexier in stockings and heels. Your glasses too, I like the slutty schoolteacher look.”

“What about my underwear?” she asked.

“That comes off. Naturally.”

Really now? Such strange desires. Maybe she just didn’t understand the appeal since she was an older woman. Either way, she made a small show of removing her underwear, idly wishing she’d thought to take more care with her appearance. _I didn’t expect to be undressing before someone today. I hope he doesn’t think me unprofessional._

Stood before him naked but for her thigh-high stockings and heels, she turned aside, hiding her privates from him bashfully. Her thighs and hips were so _large_ compared to most other girls in Beacon. She hoped it didn’t make her look ugly.

“Will this suffice?”

“Hm. I think so.” He stroked his cock, which slowly began to grow hard once more. “Have you ever let a student see you naked like this before?”

“I have not, obviously. It would be the height of unprofessionalism.”

“Hmm. Maybe that should change. Jaune still has confidence problems. Would you mind coming down to suck his dick in one of our sessions? Maybe give him a little lap dance? It would help with his treatment.”

“If it’s to help a student,” she said with a little sigh. That Arc boy, always causing her trouble. “Though I’m hardly attractive compared to the students his age.”

“Nonsense. You’re damn sexy, Glynda. Look at those hips.”

“I’m acutely aware of how large they are…”

“Large? More like thick.” His eyes roamed hungrily down her hour shape figure. “The other girls in Beacon are hot, but they’re not _sexy_ like you are. You’re prime grade milf.”

That was nice of him to say, she supposed. Not that she cared what the students thought, but if he was being polite in complimenting her than what was the harm? Glynda allowed her hands to glide over her wide hips a little more confidently.

“Should we proceed with the gaping, Rice? I don’t mean to rush you but it’s rather embarrassing standing here naked.”

“Of course. Of course.” Rice was all smiles as he came over and turned her around, placing her front against her desk. She noted his hands running up and down her back and over her behind, but he was surely just making sure she was in the right position. “Would you mind kneeling up on the desk for me, Glynda?”

“On top?” she asked, moving one knee up uncertainly.

“That’s it. That’s it.” He helped her climb up with a hand on her thigh, and he didn’t remove it even when she was in position. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?”

“I’ve heard it said,” she replied. “Usually by students assuming I can’t hear them.”

“Hmm. It’s true. You’re quite thicc. Very sexy.” He gave her a spank and her butt jiggled. Looking back, she almost couldn’t see him past her wide behind. It was bigger than he was. “I think I’ll enjoy making this gape.”

“I thought you said this wasn’t for sexual gratification?”

“Oh, it’s not, but it’s going to be hard for me to do it _without_ enjoying myself, you know?”

“I suppose that does make sense…”

“It’s your own fault, Glynda. I’ll try my best but fucking this ass without cumming will be hard.”

“Is there no end to your flattery?” she asked breezily. “Come, Rice. I’m supposed to be helping you, not posing like some model.”

“All right. Don’t rush me.” He ran his hands over her ass then down her thighs, fingers brushing over her stockings. Glynda shivered at the sensation of cold air brushing over her nether regions. His thumb played around her pussy but thankfully rose higher, stretching her cheeks open as he looked at her much smaller hole.

Glynda shifted her knees self-consciously. She had bathed of course but hadn’t paid particularly extreme attention to that part of her body, assuming as one would that no one would be seeing it today. _I hope I’m clean._

“Very nice. You look tight, Glynda.” He poked a finger at her entrance and she shied away instinctively. “Ah. Ah. I need to get it in.”

“S – Sorry. I’m unused to this.”

“That’s fine. Sit still now.”

She tried her best but it was difficult with Rice prodding and poking at her bum hole. Focusing her attention ahead, she tried to distract herself with a painting on the other side of the room. It worked for a few seconds, but when his finger began to drill against her, she squirmed uncomfortably, panting in short breaths.

_You’re a huntress, Glynda, not to mention a teacher. If a student is going to go through this, so can you!_

The tight ring of muscle that was her anus clenched tight, but she gritted her teeth and forced her lower body to relax. There was a brief loosening, and then suddenly he slid inside, drawing a sharp gasp from her and a laugh from Rice.

“I’m in. Damn, your ass is tight, Glynda.”

“I – huff – Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. It must mean you’re stressed.” More of his therapist experience, she assumed. He wriggled his digit inside her and Glynda’s knees trembled. Far more embarrassingly, she felt a tingle along her pussy. God, she hoped he didn’t notice. He drew his finger out harshly and Glynda yelped. Before she could do anything, he gripped her cheeks tight and spread them. “There. It’s gaping a little. Even from just a finger.”

“Hah. Hah.” Red faced, she gasped for breath, glasses dangling from her nose. “Is – Is that enough?”

“Not at all. What if a student doesn’t feel relaxed enough after just this and needs more?”

That would be had, of course. Rice had to be able to help all his patients. “D – Do you normally do this with students, Rice? I can’t help but think it’s not right to see a student naked.”

“Does a doctor have to avert his eyes? I’m helping them.”

“By doing… this…?”

“Of course.” Rice gave her cheeks another slap. “It depends on the problem, but there’s nothing that can’t be solved with a little therapy. Jaune was lacking in confidence, so I had Yang come in and let him have his way with her. I’m sure you can imagine how that helped.”

She could. Miss Xiao Long was a very beautiful woman and quite out of Mr Arc’s league, so allowing the young man the right to access her would no doubt make him feel better about himself. Still, was there not something _wrong_ with that suggestion?

“I don’t know…”

“Who is the professional, Glynda?”

She sighed. “You are.”

“That’s right. Now, do you mind if I lick your ass a bit? It might make the entry easier.”

“Hmm.” That would be welcome. This was going to have to happen, so she supposed she might as well be of some assistance. “Go ahead, but be sure to lubricate me properly, Rice. Your penis is quite a bit larger than your finger.”

He laughed. “My dick, Glynda. It’s called a dick. Or a cock.”

“I’m sure penis will suffiii-!!!” Her words leapt up an octave as something hot and wet pushed into her sore ass and lapped at her ring. Her hands gripped the desk tighter, eyes scrunched shut and lower lip caught between her teeth. “Mmm!”

Rice was ravenous! He lapped and licked at her, teased and spat, using his hands to stretch her cheeks wide, her hole as well, and then dipping his tongue into it. She tried her best to remain silent and let him concentrate but a shameful moan slipped free.

“Oooh!”

He didn’t chide her. That was kind of him. This wasn’t about gratification, so it was more than a little embarrassing to think how wet she was or how flush with colour her skin had become. A more arrogant man might have drawn attention to tease her, but he continued with his given task, curling his tongue up inside her and making sure she was nice and wet.

His attention to detail was commendable. A – As was his drive. To keep focus even now. Why, a more insidious person might have sought to enjoy himself, but Rice cared only for how he might improve himself and help their students.

_I really did misjudge him. Ooh, that feels nice._

“There.” He drew his tongue out and kissed her left ass cheek. “Nice and wet. Your ass really is huge – each cheek is as big as my head!” He laughed and gave her cheek an experimental slap, kissing it again as her flesh danced. “Ah, it’s a dream for an ass man like me.”

“R – Rice,” she stammered. “This is for teaching purposes only.”

“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t _dream_ of this being anything other than that – you’re just posing naked for me because that’s what a teacher would do.” He laughed again. “A man can hope though, eh?” The desk flexed as he clambered up, but instead of taking a place behind her, he squatted in front. “I think you should return the favour now and suck me off. It’ll make it easier if my dick is nice and lubricated.”

Sensible. While she was lubricated, he’d had time to dry in the air. Glynda brought her head up and opened her mouth, letting him squat before her and push himself inside. He gripped her hair and rammed into her roughly, rougher than he really had to be! He must have been trying to make her choke, she realised, for that would produce plenty of saliva.

It worked a treat. Glynda’s throat bobbed and she spat all over him, licking as best she could and spitting along with it, coating him with a healthy sheen of saliva. When he drew out, a little drool connected her lips to the reddened tip of his penis.

_His cock,_ she reminded herself. Best call it as it was.

“I’m going to thrust into your ass now,” he warned her, taking his place behind. Glynda crawled forward to make room for him, balancing with her hands on the edge of the desk, fingers curled around the edge for grip. “Once it’s in, I’ll draw out and let it close, then work the tip in and out to really stretch you wide for a healthy gape.”

“A – All right,” she stammered, a little nervous despite herself. “That sounds agreeable.”

His thick cock slid down between her crack, lining itself up with her. He probed her entrance and only then she did really come to understand the differences between his finger and his phallus, not only in terms of length but girth.

There was surely no way it could fit. She stared ahead, shaking slightly. That disappointed her. Was she not a huntress who had faced down Grimm without fear? People did this all the time, and while that was surely for fetishism, she wouldn’t quail now. It was for the sake of the students, and for the young man who had come to her for help.

“I am ready, Rice.”

“Good.” Rice pushed forward, and she felt the air driven from her lungs. “Because I’m not waiting any longer.”

He was a blunt object. A battering ram. Glynda huffed and puffed, breasts swinging under her and fingers digging into her desk. He pushed against her and it was obvious he wouldn’t fit, like a square object being forced into a circular hole. He kept at it though, pushing and grinding and using his hands on her wide hips to _drag_ her back onto him. If the definition of insanity was trying the same thing and expecting the results to change, then he was truly insane. No matter how she writhed and pushed, it just wouldn’t work.

Until, with a raw gasp, his tip slid into her. It wasn’t gentle, nor was it quick. Her muscles were stretched and forced wide, and her breathing reached a fever pitch, cheeks expanding as she sucked air in and blew it out quickly.

He didn’t stop. That was for the best as she’d have surely begged him to cease. Rice kept pushing and pushing and forcing his way inside her, his thickness burning a hot trail into her bum, stretching her body to accommodate him. One of her hands gave way and she fell, resting on one hand and one elbow as he ground his way inside.

How much more was there? It felt like she was splitting in two. Groaning, she looked back under herself, mortified not only by the way her large breasts swung beneath her, but the clear fluid dripping down from her pubic hair.

_I’m aroused,_ she realised, shocked and shaken. _I’m already wet from Rice entering my ass._

“I’m in!” Rice, thank the Brother Gods for it, didn’t notice. His thighs pressed up against hers as he drew deep breaths, apparently as exhausted by the effort as she. “God, your ass is so fucking tight, Glynda. I could dump my load in here any second.”

“That is – Thank you? If that was a compliment…”

“It was. You’re a sexy milf. I bet all the students want to fuck you. I know I did the first time I saw you.”

That was sweet of him. Or was it? Her mind wasn’t quite working as well as it should, focused as it was on the burning not-quite-painful sensation of his girth inside her rectum. Every breath made her body twitch and _squeeze_ down on him. It hurt to do so, but the pain also came with a thrill she was ashamed to admit to.

“All right. I’m going to pull out now.”

Nodding, Glynda bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut.

He drew out slowly and her body rejected it. She could _feel_ her walls holding onto him, clinging like a scorned child refusing to let go of a parent. It was embarrassing to consider and she just knew he could see the skin around her asshole stretching out to keep hold. He exited with a loud `pop` and Glynda sagged, face touching the wooden desk.

“How is it?” she rasped. “I – Is it gaping?”

“It is!” he said, laughing cheerily. “I can see your ass expanding and twitching, almost like it’s breathing.” That would have been the soreness. The tight ring of muscle was pulsing, she could feel it, but it was also drawing shut as her body relaxed. “It’s closing. I’m going to shove it back in before you can.”

That was the only warning she received before he pushed back inside, this time only an inch or so. He slid in another inch and then drew back out again, letting the cold air rush into her ass. Then, this time without warning, he thrust in again.

The motion was repeated, Rice thrusting in shallowly and drawing out, preventing her sore ass from ever having a chance to relax and close fully. The first few times were the most painful but soon that lapsed and Glynda was left gasping into the palm of her hand, face red as wonderful feeling raced through her body and down to her soaked twat.

_Let it end soon,_ she begged. _Otherwise I’ll cum!_

“That’s not a bad gape so far, Glynda,” he said, inspecting her wide open hole while she tried desperately to catch her breath. “I think we can go wider, though. I’m going to fuck you in the ass, but this time I’m going to pull my shaft up on the way out, flicking upwards out your asshole. Is that okay?”

“I – Is it necessary? Isn’t this enough?”

“It is for you, but what if I find a student who needs a little more gaping?”

She wanted to argue no student should require that, but he’d already made his point clear and she wasn’t the one with any expertise in that field. Nodding, she pushed herself back up onto all fours, hoping it might help her control. “Very well. Continue.”

He wasted no time in doing so. This time, unlike the last, he pushed all the way into her body, her anus taking him with no difficulty at all. He thrust deep and hit that spot within that had her stomach clenching, and then he drew back. At the last, instead of pulling out, he took hold of his wet shaft with one hand and dragged his dick up, making her hips follow and stretching her ass until he would flick free with a loud popping sound.

Then, he would push her hips back down and begin again, repeating the almost torturous treatment anew. Glynda’s bangs dripped with sweat, having come free from her bob. Toes curling in her shoes, she gripped onto the desk’s edge for dear life, tensing every muscle in her legs against the climax that threatened to burst free.

_I can’t cum. I can’t. Rice isn’t doing this for enjoyment and I have to set a good example!_

This was all for therapy. All for helping her. Eyes clenched shut, she groaned quietly, shaking at every rush of cold air that flooded her gaping ass when he drew out, then moaning into her hand when he would thrust back inside, plugging her up with his thick length.

“Lay on your back now,” he said suddenly. “I want to try a new position.”

Glynda hurriedly complied, rolling over with his help and hooking her hands under her legs, holding them up so that her hips rolled up, exposing her asshole for him. He nodded and took hold of her hips, pushing further until her knees were almost touching her ribs. He then squatted on the edge of the desk, and this time she could _see_ his wet cock lining up with her.

“Ahh!” Glynda cried as he entered her, throwing her head back. The new position let him penetrate deeper and her body was wracked for it. Her legs kicked in the air as he bottomed out, laying flush atop her body, his face so close to hers.

He drew out suddenly, but this time flicked up again, and since he’d been doing it while she was on all fours before, it made him flick up the other way, this time toward her sodden pussy. His tip brushed over it as he did and the rush of adrenaline that tore through her had her moaning his name shamefully.

Rice’s response was to push back inside, but this time only the tip! He thrust that in and out, stretching and flicking for a few seconds before _slamming_ deep into her without warning, slapping his balls against her behind. The alternation continued, Rice switching between deep and powerful motions, short thrusts and always making sure to drag his shaft up on the exit, stretching her further and further. Glynda’s nails dug into her own thighs, her stockings slick with sweat and her body red.

One of Rice’s hands gripped her breast suddenly, squeezed it tight and making her erect nipples stand up between his fingers. “It’s for purchase,” he grunted, ploughing into her harder and harder. “I have to hold onto something.”

“O – Okay.” Her panting increased as he brought his other hand forward to do the same, now giving up on flicking his dick up and instead _slamming_ it into her ass over and over. “Ah. Mn!”

“Are you enjoying this, Glynda?”

“Mmmm!”

“That’s the stress relieving itself,” he said, grunting loudly as he slammed his hips into hers. “That’s proof it’s working. Don’t resist it. Give in. Let all that stress go.”

Glynda nodded and pushed her head back, closing her eyes and trying to focus on doing as he said. It was hard, hard because his every thrust rocked her body and her pussy was quivering excitedly, pulsing and throbbing. It took every ounce of her control to stop it happening, every muscle in her body gripped tight.

“Let it go.” He whispered. “Relax.”

Let go…? Glynda released.

“Ahhhhhh!” Her body bucked, back arching up and squashing her breasts into his hands. Her pussy squirted her climax up against his stomach, legs crashing down on his shoulders as she came a wet and wanton mess, slamming her hands back above her head. “Ahhhh!” Her juices continued to squirt up, and more than that, she felt Rice push inside and hold, felt him pulse and _grow_ in her rectum.

“Ungh!” he grunted, leaning over her.

He twitched once and erupted, flooding her ass with his hot cum. Glynda moaned a second time, rubbing her knees together as she crashed down onto the desk, quivering and shaking, ass clenching like a throat trying to swallow the cum being pumped inside. There was so much of it that it burned its way up inside her and she thought for a brief instance it might froth from her mouth.

It didn’t. Such was impossible. His cum swelled in her ass until the pressure proved too much and it stretched her already gaping asshole further, spilling a torrent of sticky white onto her desk and over the edge, where it dribbled down onto the floor.

Glynda’s breath came unsteadily. Stars danced before her eyes. Something hot and sticky moved inside her, drawing a fitful moan.

“Did you just cum?” Rice asked. “Did you cum from being fucked in the ass?”

“Noooo.” Her hand came up to cover her face as she moaned shamefully.

“It’s fine if you did,” he said, laughing. “I just didn’t realise you could be so slutty as to get off to a simple stress relieving treatment.”

Neither could she! It was just therapy and she’d orgasmed like a dog in heat. What humiliation. How mortifying. Her face burned red and she hid behind her hands like an embarrassed child. “R – Rice. I… I don’t know what to say…”

“It’s fine. Tell you what, I won’t tell anyone if you’ll let me take a picture on my scroll. I’ll use it to show students what’s going to happen to them so they’re not afraid of being gaped. How does that sound?”

“I – I don’t know,” Glynda whispered. That sounded so scandalous!

“If you don’t, I might have to tell everyone you came from therapy…”

“You did as well…”

“Ah, but that was after you climaxed. I couldn’t help myself.” He shrugged without shame. “In the end, I only came because you made me with that fat ass of yours. If anything, it’s your fault I lost it and bust my nut inside you.”

Glynda groaned, ashamed. She’d been supposed to help him by being a control group for this, and instead she’d allowed herself to drown in pleasure and treat this like a horny schoolgirl. _I can’t believe I did that. I’m supposed to be a teacher…_

“I – I’m sorry, Rice…”

“It’s fine.” He grinned. “If you let me take that picture…”

Glynda nodded and gasped as he drew out of her. At his insistence, she rolled back her hips and brought her hands to her cheeks, stretching them wide so that he could angle his scroll at her stretched asshole. “Like this?”

“That’s it. Hmm. Look at that fat ass.” He aimed the scroll at her. “Smile for me, Glynda.”

Glynda did so, then breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed once he was done. He came over to show her the picture, a perfect show of her once tight ass stretched wide open like a blackhole, cum dripping from the bottom and running down to the desk, her pussy red and glistening wet.

Over the top of her pubic hair, between her thighs, Glynda’s own face smiled back lustily, sweaty and red with her hair sticking out and her glasses dangling from her nose.

“I look a mess,” she whispered.

“You look relaxed,” he argued. “Look at that face. There’s no stress there, is there?”

She was forced to admit there wasn’t. Broken, lost and dazed, but certainly _work_ was the last thing on that addled woman’s mind. Rice had proven himself right again, his treatment was an absolute success.

“Would you mind cleaning me off before I go?” he asked, squatting over her face and pushing his sticky cock toward her face without even awaiting an answer. “Since it’s your mess, I mean.” He’d assumed she would, and to be fair he’d assumed correctly.

It was only right she do so after what he’s done.

Extending her tongue, Glynda licked him clean, lovingly dragging her tongue along his shaft, tasting the heady mixture of his cum and her own asshole. Between licks and slurps, she asked, “Was the practice enough for you? Do you think you’re experienced enough?”

“I think so. I’ll try it on Blake tonight. Her ass is just begging for a gaping.”

“Hm. Mm.” She swallowed some cum that had dangled from his tip. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything about your living arrangements? I offered before but you said no, still, it can’t be convenient the way things are…”

“It’s fine.” He smiled down on her. “Team RWBY are gracious hosts.”

“Mm. I’m sure. Hmm. But there are only four beds.”

“They’re good girls. They know how to share.” He dipped his penis down and she opened her mouth, letting him insert it so she could suck the lingering traces of their session off him. “It was awkward at first and they were really embarrassed, but I explained why they shouldn’t feel strange about sharing a bed with a teacher and things got easier after that. And sharing a shower,” he said, grinning. “Or letting me watch them get dressed. Or sucking me off before breakfast.”

Glynda’s brows furrowed, brows drawing down.

Rice smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Glynda. It’s just therapy.”

Her doubts drifted away. Honestly, she wondered why she’d even felt worried about what he just said in the first place – it was only therapy. And if there was one thing that was clear, Rice was doing a wonderful job taking care of the students’ needs.

Going so far as to sleep with, and by the sounds of it inside, the other students just to save her the need to organise a new room for him? That was kind of him. Mature. _I really did misjudge him,_ she thought, sucking him clean with a smile on her face. If he’d wanted to, and with his Semblance, he could have really taken advantage of those poor girls, and of her!

It was a good job Rice was such a gentleman.


	2. Confidence Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work of a therapist is never done, as Yang finds out when she's roped from her detention into a sudden treatment plan designed to help Jaune overcome his confidence issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Yang was no stranger to detentions even before Signal. If it wasn’t missing homework it was showing up late for class, getting caught cheating on tests or taking a fight further than she should have. It wasn’t like she was a bad student – she did her best to keep her scores high – but she didn’t have Weiss’ determination to excel in every subject, and that inevitably led to trouble.

In all fairness, it’d been a total accident that she forgot Miss Goodwitch’s assignment. She hadn’t meant to – and honestly, her team could have said something! Sulking at the unfairness of her teammates throwing her to the wolves, Yang let herself into Miss Goodwitch’s office, only to realise it wasn’t the woman herself behind the desk.

“Mr Rice?”

The man looked up from a book he’d been reading and offered her a polite little smile. Rice was his first name and not his last, though she’d never bothered to ask or learn it. He was technically a doctor – more a school therapist really – but he didn’t like being called Dr Rice. It was a plain name for a plain man; that really was the only way to describe him. Brown hair, brown eyes, medium-tan skin, medium height, and build. About the only thing that stood out was how young he was, their age, and the fact he was a therapist at a place like Beacon.

He was also their roommate, which was an awkward arrangement. Who’d ever heard of a teacher bunking with his students? Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin had okayed it though, and Rice was always cool with them otherwise. He didn’t tell on them when they complained about teachers, didn’t tell them off for playing games instead of doing homework and was an all-around cool teacher. Sleeping arrangements were a little weird, but apparently the fifth bed he’d asked to be delivered kept getting delayed, and whenever someone brought up the idea of him getting a room of his own, there was something in the way.

It didn’t really matter, she supposed. They got on all right as long as they were respectful. Course, he was still a teacher and she’d been thrown in detention, so it wouldn’t do to be too chummy with him.

“Good evening, Yang. How are you?”

“I’m all right.” Shrugging, she closed the door behind her and stepped in. “I was told to come here for detention. Is Miss Goodwitch around?”

“Glynda is currently a little occupied.” He offered her a playful smirk. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why. Some inside joke she wasn’t privy to – Yang returned it anyway, hoping it might be a way out of detention. “I offered to take care of you for her.” Ah nuts. He grinned her way. “Hoping I’d not know about it?”

“A little,” she admitted. If he didn’t look angry, she figured there was no need to lie. “All right, teach. You got me. What are we doing? Homework? Lines?” Yang shuddered dramatically. “The dreaded sit in a corner in silence for two hours treatment?”

Rice laughed and shivered back. See – a cool teacher. “Nothing so horrid. Honestly, that all seems a complete waste of both our time. I know you can write, so the only thing lines will improve is your handwriting. I thought we could do something a little more… productive.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I’m waiting on someone for an impromptu therapy session. You’re going to be my assistant.”

“Assistant?” It didn’t sound like hard work, but she wasn’t sure it was allowed. “Don’t I need, like, a doctorate for that? If people are gonna be spilling their secrets, I don’t think they’ll want me around.”

“Oh, don’t worry. This is less armchair therapy and more practical treatment. Just do as I say, and you’ll be fine.” A knock at the door sounded out and Mr Rice smiled. “Ah, here he is now. Come on in, Jaune. The door is unlocked.”

The door opened and Ruby’s first friend in Beacon stepped in, still dressed in his uniform from the day’s lessons. He balked on seeing her, especially when she waved at him. He obviously hadn’t expected her to be around. “Hey vomit boy.”

“Come in, Jaune.” Mr Rice said. “Close the door behind you. Yang is going to be helping us today. Take a seat next to her.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.” Closing the door, Jaune came over to sit on the two-seater couch indicated. Yang went and sat beside him as told. They weren’t close – he was more Ruby’s friend than hers – but they chatted enough and ate dinner together that she didn’t think anything weird about sitting next to him. Jaune must have done because he went rigid, placing his hands on his knees and sitting stiffly beside her. “W – Why is Yang here?”

“Like I said, she’s going to be helping us with our therapy. Or more precisely, she’s going to be helping you. We’ve talked about your problems, Jaune. Your awkwardness around women.”

Was it okay for him to be up and telling her Jaune’s problems like that? It wasn’t like she’d throw it around as the next day’s gossip, she wasn’t that kind of girl, but it had to be all kinds of uncomfortable for him. Then again, Rice was the therapist. Maybe this was one of those facing your fears things. Jaune was definitely weird around them. Not bad weird like those guys who turned into creeps, but shy, kinda like Ruby if her sister had a crush. That thought was terrifying enough as it was.

 _He totally falls to pieces around Weiss. Doesn’t take a hint when she says no either. I always thought he was just persistent, but maybe he’s like Ruby and too awkward to notice the hints._ That still made him annoying for Weiss, but in a forgivable way.

“I believe your anxiety comes from unfamiliarity with women,” Rice continued, speaking to Jaune and all but ignoring her. Yang listened anyway. She’d never been to one of his sessions and was curious how they went. “You’ve only ever had your sisters for reference and now you’re surrounded by women unrelated to you. To make matters worse, you’re attracted to one of them.”

“Rice!” Jaune whined.

“What?” Yang asked. “Is that supposed to be a secret? Jaune, you ask Weiss out, like, two times a day. There are probably people in Mistral that know you’re crushing on her.”

“It’s the same for anything,” he explained, watching from behind Glynda’s desk. “First time drivers become less anxious when they’ve done a few hundred miles. Your first time in public speaking is the worst. Your first encounter with the Grimm. Do you see what I’m saying?”

He had a calm voice, even and soft, enunciating each word in a way that left Yang nodding along. What could she say? He made sense. First time nerves weren’t limited to just guys or Jaune either, she had her own share of rough moments. First fight, first kiss, it was always harder when you didn’t know how it was done.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Jaune sounded relieved, maybe even relaxed, by the explanation. He was probably happy to know it wasn’t a problem with him. Now, if she could just get Ruby to understand this. “How does Yang fit into this?” he asked.

She nodded along, curious as well. Was Jaune going to fake ask her out? Was this a roleplay? That sounded embarrassing as anything, but still better than a detention. At least they’d both know it was make-believe. “Yeah, teach. What do I do?”

“Simple.” Mr Rice smiled indulgently. “Yang is going to let you play with her body.”

“Whoah. What!?” Yang rocketed to her feet, recoiling away from Jaune with a hand over her chest. She felt bad a second later because he hadn’t made a move toward her and now looked a little hurt, but she was panicking too much to care. She rounded on Mr Rice instead. He was the crazy one to suggest it. “Nuh-uh. No way. You can’t make me do that!”

“I can and I will, Miss Xiao Long.” Rice made sure to use her full name to reinforce the difference in their positions. He wasn’t their cool roommate right now. He was a teacher. “This is your punishment for starting a fight in class. When, where and how I choose to handle that punishment is up to me.”

“W – Well, yeah…” It _was_ detention. While she fought for an argument as to why he couldn’t make her do this, her mind fired blanks. He was her teacher, which meant he could tell her to do whatever and she had to follow it. “But…” Yang eyed Jaune again. “I don’t want him touching me.”

“Detentions aren’t supposed to be about doing what you want, are they?” It _sounded_ like a rhetorical question, yet Mr Rice cocked his head and waited for her answer. Reluctantly, Yang scuffed the floor with one foot.

“No…”

“Who is the one in detention, Miss Xiao Long?”

Yang answered sulkily, “I am.”

“And who is the teacher?”

Ugh. That old chestnut. Yang didn’t know if she wanted to roll her eyes, whine or pout. It was a line teachers had been pulling since time immemorial, though not usually in this specific way. Yang answered as she always had.

“You are…”

“That’s right. Now, I’m not one to waste people’s time by making them write lines or sit in a corner for two hours. I’d much rather we use your detention to help someone else. At least then the time isn’t wasted. Don’t you agree?”

Kind of…? In theory? Yang huffed and lowered her arms, surrendering while remaining standing next to the couch Jaune was sat on. Detentions had always sucked, and it was mostly just a waste of time. That was the punishment. You had your time wasted for having apparently wasted a teacher’s time earlier, even if teachers were _paid_ for their time and so she didn’t buy it for a second.

Still, once you were in detention, your time wasn’t your own. It was up to the teacher to decide how you were going to spend it, be that in silence, doing homework or writing lines. If Mr Rice had decided she was spending hers being a toy, well, what could she do? What could she say? If she kicked off here, she’d be called up to explain to the headmaster. He might even send a letter home to dad. Everyone would call her childish and she’d be grounded all summer holidays.

Sulkily, reluctantly, Yang sat back down.

“That’s better. I won’t tell Glynda or anyone else about your little outburst here.”

“Thanks,” she muttered. Some teachers wouldn’t be so nice about it. Not that she appreciated being told to let Jaune feel her up either but that was the point, wasn’t it? Detentions weren’t mean to be fun for the one going through it. “Fine,” she said with a put-upon huff. “What do I do?”

“Ideally, nothing.” Mr Rice looked to Jaune. “She’s all yours, Jaune. Explore her however you like. Let’s see if we can’t get this nervousness out your system.”

Her little sister’s best friend was staring at her gobsmacked. Yang looked away, grumbling to herself. She was still fully clothed, and he was acting like she was stark naked. She would have had choice words for him normally, but with Mr Rice watching, she couldn’t do much.

“I – I’m not sure,” he said. “Is this fair to her?”

Yang’s heart leapt. Trust Jaune to be too nice for his own good – she’d have to tell Weiss to be nice to him! Sadly, Mr Rice wasn’t going to let him pussy his way out of it. “You can’t run away from things that make you uncomfortable, Jaune. Part of improving is being willing to face your deficiencies.”

It was good advice. Ruby needed to hear it too. Yang just wished it weren’t to her detriment. _I guess he is a therapist though. This kind of thing is normal._ Ugh. And here she’d thought she might get out of this too.

“It looks like Jaune is still a little nervous,” Mr Rice said. Jaune flushed, all but confirming it. “Miss Xiao Long, would you be a dear and take your blouse off for him? We can start with the visual aspect if touch is too far for now.”

Seriously?

Reaching up, she began to slowly unbutton her blouse. It must have looked teasing to Jaune, but she took her time out of reluctance, delaying on each button, fingers fumbling as much as she could get away with. Mr Rice kept looking at her though, a silent warning that she couldn’t put it off forever. Yang held her shirt together as she reached the last button, trying to preserve her modest as best she could.

No one made to stop her, though, and she soon gave up. Pulling it open and exposing the black bra beneath, Yang worked the sleeves off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Jaune licked his lips as he took in her soft creamy skin. He acted like he’d never seen a girl topless before. Yang brought her arms up to cover her chest.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Mr Rice chided. “Don’t hide yourself from him.”

Grudgingly, Yang let her hands pool in her lap. Her heavy breasts felt just a little chilled in the cool air of the office. Her skin prickled under Jaune’s naked lust. Great. He’d turned into a letch just from seeing her like this.

“Would you like to see her without the bra, Jaune?”

The boy’s head snapped to Mr Rice. “C – Can I!?”

“We’re here for you to experiment, Jaune. Don’t tell _me_ if you want to see her. Tell her what to do.”

Jaune swallowed and looked back, trying to appear confident. “Yang.” he said breathily. “Take your bra off.”

Helplessly, she looked to Mr Rice for rescue. It was embarrassing enough to be stripping in front of him, but letting Jaune order her around – was that really going to happen? Apparently so. Mr Rice nodded back and waved a hand as if to tell her to stop wasting all their time. Yang sighed and put her arms behind her back, unhooking the catch and pulling the straps down her arms. Hands trembling, she slid the bra off, revealing her large tits to her little sister’s best friend.

They were perky and perfectly round with nipples a bright pink in colour. Yang was relieved those were soft and puffy – it would have been way too embarrassing if they were erect. Yang knew Jaune loved them. He looked like a man lost in the desert presented with water.

“There,” she whined frustratedly. “I showed you my tits. Is that enough?”

“I don’t know,” Mr Rice said. “What do you think, Jaune. Is it enough?”

Jaune shook his head urgently. Yang resisted the urge to thump him.

“Looks like it’s not enough. He’s still a little shy. Try laying back on the sofa, Miss Xiao Long. Put your hands above your head too.”

Huffing again – she was determined to let everyone know how uninterested she was in this – she laid back on the sofa, bringing her legs up near his and pressing her back into the armrest. That caused her head to rest on it while her arms reached up and over, dangling off the edge. With her back arched and chest pushed out and no longer having any support to keep them in place, gravity tugged her large breasts sideways, making them spill out before Jaune’s eyes.

“Don’t just look, Jaune.” Mr Rice said. He stood up and came around from Miss Goodwitch’s desk, crouching to rest on his heels at the head of the sofa and above her head. Yang watched him from up past her hair but didn’t resist as he gently tugged her hands down to trap them between his body and the side of the sofa. He reached a hand over to cup one of her breasts, drawing out a startled hiss. “Touch.”

“M – Mr Rice!?”

“There’s nothing wrong here, Yang,” he told her. “I’m only showing Jaune around your body.”

“Y – Yeah, but…” She swallowed and squirmed a little, trapped between Mr Rice and Jaune on the two-seater. With her arms trapped against the armrest, she felt a little vulnerable. “A teacher shouldn’t be touching a student like this.”

“You don’t have any problems late at night.”

“That’s different. You said so.” He’d told them that when they were in their dorm, they were to treat him like a roommate and not a teacher – which was why it was okay for him to share their beds and sleep with them, sometimes even inside them. At least, that was what he said, and she and the others couldn’t think up any reason to think otherwise.

“This is different too,” he told her. “This isn’t about sexual gratification, Yang. Don’t think of it that way. This is therapy.” He gave her tit a squeeze. “Don’t cheapen what we’re doing here.”

Blood rushed to her face, embarrassment and shame mixing headily in her mind. It made her feel small to think she’d thought this a sex thing when it clearly wasn’t. _Sheesh, do I have sex on the brain or something?_ He was a therapist. This was business to him, and here she was thinking it was more. And to act like that toward a teacher too! God, she was never going to live this down!

Jaune took initiative in the moment where she was distracted, looming over her. He cupped her breasts with both hands and an awestruck expression, gave them an experimental squeeze and pushed them together. Yang squirmed and tried not to show anything, looking up between his and Mr Rice’s head toward the ceiling. Being trapped between the two of them meant she couldn’t look anywhere without seeing one of them touching her.

 _Just ignore it,_ she told herself. _It’s therapeutic. There’s nothing more to it._

Yang gasped when Jaune took her nipples between his fingers and started to roll them around, toying with the sensitive buds until they started to grow hard.

“You can tell when a woman is turned on because of those,” Mr Rice explained, much to Yang’s mortification. “They’re very sensitive, so you need to be soft.” To show, Mr Rice took one of her nipples and pinched on it hard! Yang gave out a little yelp. “See? Be gentle with them.”

“Can I lick them?” Jaune asked.

“No,” Yang mumbled.

“Of course,” Mr Rice said. _He_ was the one with the permission and so her opinion went ignored.

Jaune leaned in and soon all she could see was his blond hair. What she could _feel_ was his tongue flick over her right nipple. Yang bit down on her bottom lip to avoid making a sound. Arching her head back, she looked up to Mr Rice piteously, hoping he’d take mercy on her. Instead, he reached down and fondled her other tit, toying with her nipple and sliding it between his fingers.

Lips soon sealed around her nipple and drew it into a warm, wet mouth. Jaune swirled his tongue around it and sucked in sharply, drawing her sensitive flesh into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Yang whined past gritted teeth, rolling her shoulders to try and nudge him off.

“That’s it,” Mr Rice encouraged. “Take the time to get to know her. Taste her. Bite her. See what she likes and doesn’t like. There are less mysteries to the female body than most people realise. Once you know that, you’ll find yourself feeling a lot more confident around them.”

Jaune moaned into her chest and pushed down harder into her, squashing his face into her soft mounds. Yang whined again to tell him he was being too rough, but he was far too gone. His hands slid from her tits to her stomach and hips, running up and down her body as if they had minds of their own. Yang’s own arms tensed and tried to come down, but Mr Rice leaned forward to pin them between his chest and the armrest.

Too embarrassing. This was much too embarrassing! 

One of his hands slipped down over her plaid skirt to rest on her leg, then roved up and under, smoothly rubbing over her upper thigh. Jaune pulled his mouth off her tit with a wet `pop`, leaving her nipple glistening with saliva and surrounded by red marks where his lips had been. His eyes roamed down her stomach to her skirt and he tickled his fingers over her panties, tracing the shape of her mound.

Leaning back and sitting up, ignoring her breasts entirely, he reached down and took hold of her skirt, boldly lifting it up as though she weren’t there at all! Yang whined again, but Mr Rice kept her still and watched indulgently, letting Jaune roll her skirt back until he could look at her white panties in all their glory.

“Lift her legs up,” Mr Rice said. Jaune flinched, so lost in the sight of her crotch that he’d forgotten anyone else was there. He took her ankles and lifted her legs up though, rolling her back as Mr Rice instructed. The teacher took her ankles from Jaune, pulling back until her knees were almost touching her shoulders and she was bent double on the sofa.

If she wasn’t flexible from life as a huntress, she might have protested. As it was, her abdominals crunched and Yang shifted her shoulders a little, quickly getting used to having her body folded backward. The way Jaune stared at her was much more uncomfortable, especially when he got on his hands and knees and pushed his face right up against her crotch, sniffing her!

“Jaune!” she yelped. “Stop!”

“Miss Xiao Long!” Mr Rice barked. His tone had her flinching and looking up helplessly. He didn’t look impressed. “You know why we’re doing this and what it means to Jaune. The last thing we need is for you to take shots at his already low confidence.”

Yang flinched guiltily. “B – But-”

“Whatever you think Jaune is doing wrong, he’s doing because of a lack of experience. Let him learn. Your job isn’t to judge or criticise. It’s to serve detention like a good girl. Do you understand?”

“Yes…”

“Yes what?”

Yang pouted sulkily. “Yes, Mr Rice…”

“That’s better. Go ahead, Jaune. Would you like to take her panties off?”

Jaune nodded hungrily, never taking his eyes off her. Mr Rice pushed her ankles together and out a little, allowing Jaune to slip his fingers into her waistband and pull it up. Yang’s butt was already off the cushions thanks to how she was rolled back, so her panties slid off all too easily, curving around her large bottom and sliding up her long, toned legs. She’d chosen to wear thigh-high black stockings today, which she was kind of regretting – along with getting detention in the first place!

Mr Rice parted her legs again once her knickers were on the floor, pulling her thighs open and her ankles back so that Jaune could get a proper view of her. Yang’s neatly shaved bush stood proudly above her pink slit, thin and tall with a rosebud clit poking out the top. Jaune got down and close again, right up between her thighs and close enough she could feel his hot breath.

“Feel free to have a look around,” Mr Rice said. “Explore. This is for you to get used to the female body, Mr Arc. Don’t be afraid.”

Nodding, Jaune leaned in and traced his fingers around the outer edge of her sex. He was gentle at first but soon found the confidence to slide a digit between her outer lips and tickle her sex. Yang squirmed and struggled, but ultimately gave up with a huff when Mr Rice sent her a look. Still a detention. Still punishment for her. Yang let out an explosive sigh and surrendered.

Jaune had peeled apart her lips with his thumbs and was looking right into her pussy now. His eyes were practically alight, mouth open and lips curled up in wonder. He laid his palms flat on the insides of her thighs and pulled her as far open as he could, hunching down onto his elbows to push his face up into her snatch and marvel at it.

“Wow. It looks so wet and tight. I’m – I’m going to put a finger in.”

Yang wished she could tell him not to, but she was already in enough trouble as it was. Licking his forefinger, Jaune changed his position a little and probed it into her pussy. Yang sucked in a breath, but it wasn’t painful. His finger was a lot thinner than Mr Rice’s penis, and that went in her most nights as well. More than anything, it was embarrassing. Jaune prodded and poked and made excited sounds like a kid opening a Christmas present. Yang bore it all in suffering silence, clenching her eyes shut and trying to ignore it all.

That was made much harder when he added a second finger and started to work them both in and out of her. The wet sounds her pussy made as it clung sloppily to his fingers was lewd even to her ears, and Jaune’s breathing picked up as he pumped away, determined to draw it out of her.

“That’s it,” Mr Rice said. “No need to be nervous or afraid here. It’s not so strange after all, is it?” As he spoke, his own hands roamed down Yang’s neck to clutch her tits, gripping them tight and rolling them up and down while Jaune slid his fingers in and out of her. “Can you hear that noise she’s making, Jaune? That means she’s enjoying it.”

“I’m not!” she whined.

“Miss Xiao Long. Do I need to tell you to be silent?”

Yang whined frustratedly. “No sir.”

“Good. How is it, Jaune? Nice and wet?”

“Soaking,” Jaune said, making Yang whimper and look away. “She’s absolutely soaking.”

“See. You don’t need to be so uncertain around women. You’re able to make Yang this horny just from playing with her body. You did this, Jaune. Not me.” He squeezed Yang’s tits for emphasis. “Not anyone else. This is all you.”

Jaune laughed. It was a delighted sound of a man who’d discovered something amazing. Likely his self-confidence, but just as possibly her clit, because the thumb of his other hand pushed into the bud, prodding it around until Yang was whining through gritted teeth. Against all her best efforts, her pussy clamped down around his fingers, squeezing him tight.

“I think she just came!”

Nooo. Yang tossed her head in pure shame.

“Well done, Jaune. Now, why don’t we have Yang sit up on all fours?” Mr Rice ushered Jaune to crawl back and let her legs go. Yang swung them down and instantly tried to cover herself, but Mr Rice took her shoulders and rolled her over onto her front. “On your hands and knees now,” he instructed. “That’s it. Put your chin on the armrest here. Lean against it. That’s good.”

He pushed and pulled her into position. Still riding high from her sudden climax, she didn’t have the sense of mind to ask why or what they were doing and let him guide her until she was on all fours. Her skirt and stockings were the only article of clothing she had left, though the skirt didn’t do much since Mr Rice reached over to tug it up over her back. Soon, she was looking back on all fours, unable to even see Jaune past her ass.

“How’s the view back there?” Mr Rice asked Jaune.

“A – Amazing. Yang’s ass is so big!”

Yang buried her embarrassed moan into the soft armrest, cheeks and neck burning bright red. Her butt was big, she knew that, but it wasn’t fat. Years of training and fighting meant she had a nice, round bottom. It wasn’t as big as a woman like Glynda, but it was thick. A round and perfectly shaped bubble butt born of hard training and constant exercise.

“An ass man, huh?” Mr Rice teased. “I’m a little partial to them myself. I bet you’d love to see this.” He reached for his scroll and opened it up, flicking through some pictures and showing Jaune something over her head. “Take a look. Nice, isn’t it?”

“Whoah!” Jaune’s voice almost cracked. “Oh my God!”

Yang craned her neck to see, but could only make out Jaune on his knees behind her, one hand atop her ass as though he was using it as a bar to lean on, and the other gripping Rice’s scroll, staring at the screen with raw lust.

“Is that -? No way. Is that Miss Goodwitch!?”

“It sure is,” Mr Rice said proudly. “This is what you need to learn, Jaune. While personalities and preferences may change from person to person, most women are the same – as are most men. You’ll have to adjust how you interact with each individual person, but if you know your way around Yang’s body, you know your way around Weiss’, Blake’s or even Glynda’s. The only thing that changes is the proportions.”

“Can we try that with Yang?” Jaune asked. “Is it possible?”

“I’m sure it is,” Mr Rice replied. Grinning down at her, he brought the scroll back so she could take a look. “What do you say, Miss Xiao Long? Think you can pull this off?”

Yang’s eyes almost popped out.

The picture showed Miss Goodwitch, their forty-year something teacher with zero sense of humour, laid back on her own desk on her back, legs spread, butt rolled up and hands gripping her cheeks wide, stretching an already overly stretched asshole wide. It was gaping like a pit into the abyss, white cum dribbling out the bottom in a little white trail leading down the crack of her ass onto the table. Above it and between her legs, Glynda looked down at the camera with an expression that could only be called `cum drunk`.

Yang’s stomach flipped. While she was no stranger to having something in her ass, the only person she’d let in there so far was Rice himself, and that was only because they shared a room! It was just something roommates did – he’d said so!

“I – I don’t know,” she said, looking back toward Jaune. “It looks painful.”

“Does Glynda look like she’s in distress?”

No. Not at all. Yang bit her lip and fought for an excuse. “I don’t want to?” she tried lamely.

“Oh dear.” Mr Rice rolled his eyes. “If only detentions were about doing what we _wanted_ to do. Perhaps you should have thought of that before staring a fight in the cafeteria.” Tutting, he looked over her head. “I’ll take you through what to do, Jaune. The first thing is obviously to work yourself into her bottom. Miss Xiao Long, do keep your head down. You may bite onto the cushions if you need to.”

Yang grumbled and did as suggested. That was all she could do really. He was the teacher, and this was her detention. Arguing would only make things worse. Yang kept her eyes fixed on the wall of the room as Mr Rice came around to guide Jaune in explicit detail, teaching him how to use his hands to stretch her cheeks wide. Yang did her best to ignore it all, which wasn’t easy when she felt something hot, hard and sticky slap down between her cheeks and rub up over her puckered anus. Looking back didn’t reveal anything other than Jaune’s hands on the sides of her ass. Her hips were too wide to see beyond.

“You can hold onto Miss Xiao Long’s hair if you wish to. That’s what it’s there for.”

Jaune thought better of it. Good! Just because this was detention didn’t mean she wouldn’t find him later and pound him into dust if he pulled some of her hair out. This was humiliating enough without damaging her beloved locks. Course, that didn’t stop him poking his dick into her asshole. Yang resisted the urge to pull away, knowing it’d get her a swift telling off.

He pushed. Yang’s entire body strained against it, face pushing into the armrest. Mr Rice pushed back on her hips, forcing her into Jaune as he himself thrust forward. Jaune kept pushing, twisting as he tried to work his cock into a hole far too small for it.

It slipped to the side. She was too tight.

He grunted and gripped her hips tighter, lined himself up again. Once more, she felt the pressure – felt the feeling of something big trying to fit in a hole too small. This time, it got a little deeper, but when Yang yelped and twisted her hips, he slid off again, thrusting up the crack of her ass.

“It isn’t fitting.”

“You just need to be forceful, Jaune. Try again. Miss Xiao Long, do try and stay still this time. You don’t want me to tell Glynda how you’re shirking off in detention, do you?”

“No,” she whined. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, prove it.”

Wincing, Yang placed her hands flat on the sofa and took a few quick breaths to fortify herself. There’d be trouble if she didn’t prove it, so instead of pushing away when Jaune prodded his cock against her again, Yang pushed her hands down and forced herself back onto him. Even then it was a tight fit, all grunting and clenching and puffing out to try and relax her tight ring of muscle. The hole was too small, she wanted to say, but after seeing what happened to Miss Goodwitch, she knew that wouldn’t be a problem for long.

Something began to shift inside of her.

The tight ring of her asshole began to give way. The fit was not a kind one and she whined through gritted teeth, eyes clenched shut. Jaune’s thick head finally passed the ring of muscle, slipping inside with a sudden pop.

More humiliating than anything was the relief she felt. The pain had stopped, if only for a second, and while both she and the man stopped and tried to get used to the feel of one another, she could finally breathe once more.

“Huff… huff… huff…” she panted, hair slick with sweat. “It – ah – It’s in…”

“It’s in!” Jaune marvelled. Yang rolled her eyes, not even surprised anymore than her words went ignored while his mattered. His hands slapped down on her ass, stroking up the sides of it as he gave a little thrust and _groaned_ throatily. “Oh my God, it’s so tight. And hot. I feel like I’m melting inside her.”

“Miss Xiao Long does have a fantastic ass,” Mr Rice commented to her embarrassment. “I’ve cum inside it several times myself.”

God, Yang’s face burned. Flattery from a teacher was always embarrassing, but to have her ass complimented like that? It wasn’t even saying she had a fit or round ass, but how good it was as a cum dump. Yang wasn’t sure if she was meant to feel flattered or insulted, but such thoughts really weren’t a problem once Jaune started humping her. Every thought was ripped out her head entirely, replaced with startled cries as he plunged his cock inside.

“Wait!” she cried. “L – Let me get used to it first!”

“Miss Xiao Long, this is detention for you, not pleasure. Keep going, Jaune. Work our all those insecurities.”

Jaune grunted and pounded away like a wild animal, leaving her to groan and fold one hand over the other, burying her face in her knuckles. She was grateful for the hair that fell over her face and hid it from view, but the sound his palms made slapping against her ass were inescapable.

“Oh God,” he cried. “Your ass is amazing, Yang. It’s squeezing me so tight. I’m fucking your ass!”

“Try and pull out,” Mr Rice said. Jaune made a horrified sound, but the teacher said, “You want to try and gape her, don’t you? Pull out suddenly now and let’s have a look.”

Yang gasped at the sudden sensation of Jaune pulling out of her. Her body wasn’t ready for it and she wasn’t ready for the rush of cold air that spilled into her heated and stretched asshole. Yang shivered and tried to clench it shut, only to realise she couldn’t. Her anus was stretched open, with Jaune and Mr Rice behind admiring it.

“Hmm. That’s a nice gape. Don’t you think, Jaune?”

“Oh wow. I can see all the way inside her.”

Without warning, Jaune pushed his face right between her cheeks, dipping his tongue into her ass. Yang jumped at the cool touch, then whined into her hands as he dragged his tongue around the ring of her ass. It felt good - which was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about Jaune of all people! 

“It’s a good start but Glynda was able to go bigger," Mr Rice said. "Look how it’s trying to close? You don’t want that. Put it back in now before it can close entirely.”

Jaune moved up and pushed back into her again. It didn’t hurt at all this time, a sign of just how stretched her ass was. Yang was more upset at the happy sigh she let out – but there was no helping it. Her ass felt like a hole that needed to be plugged, and Jaune’s cock managed that perfectly.

It ought to, she supposed, since she was stretched to its proportions.

“Give her a few more thrusts,” Rice said. “Get her ass nice and stretched. We’ll move onto widening it next.” Mr Rice moved over to Glynda’s desk while Jaune railed her ass, slamming her head into the armrest with every powerful thrust.

The sound of a drawer opening and closing almost went missed, but Yang’s head perked up at the noise of a button being clicked and a sudden buzzing noise. Cracking her eyes open, she stared open mouthed at a huge pink dildo Mr Rice had pulled out from Miss Goodwitch’s desk.

 _I – Is that Miss Goodwitch’s!?_ Yang wasn’t sure which was worse, the thought of Miss Goodwitch diddling herself on it, or the idea that the very same vibrator was almost certainly destined to be inside of her.

In the end, it really didn’t matter. This was her detention.

“Here, use this. Keep your dick inside but work the tip of that in as well. Keep the vibrator off for now.”

Yang puffed helplessly as Jaune prodded and poked the tapered tip of the synthetic cock at her ass. He tried to slide it up his own to no avail. “It’s not working. Her ass is too tight. Wait a minute, I know.”

He pulled out suddenly and Yang moaned, buttocks clenching as her ass gaped wide. Before it could close, Jaune slid the tip of the dildo in. Thew rest soon followed, filling her up again, but rather than thrust it in and out like a real penis, Jaune started to wriggle it around, tugging it up, down, left and right. Yang’s ass was tugged along for the ride, rocking back and forth as he jerked and jimmied the cock around.

“Ahhh!” she cried out lustily. “Jaune, n – not so rough!”

“I have to be,” he said with the kind of focus you’d see in a workman. He planted one hand on her left ass cheek to hold her still, taking the dildo in a heavy grip and really jamming it into her. “Got to – hn – get this – ah – nice and gaping!”

He took it in a reverse grip and stabbed it up and down like a psycho killer in a horror movie. Yang squealed into the cushions, legs shaking and pussy leaking like a faucet. Jaune was lacking in a lot of things but stamina wasn’t one of them. He fucked her ass raw with the dildo, before wrenching it out with a startled yelp from her.

“There! Rice, look. It’s huge!”

“Very nice, Jaune. Try for the both again.”

Nodding, Jaune angled the tip of the vibrator into her wide-open ass but this time lined his own cock up as well beside it, sliding both in at once. Yang held her breath, only to gasp as he reached the point of no more give, the point where she could feel her stretched asshole grip both the vibrator _and_ his dick tight. There was still more to come, though, that she knew – and this time Jaune had both inside her.

All he had to do was ready himself, grip her ass tight, and _slam_ his hips forward.

“Eeeeeee!” Yang squealed, head ripping up and a cry torn from her. Cum sprayed out her pussy, shooting all over Miss Goodwitch’s sofa as she came like a hose pipe. Her tongue stuck out, eyes crossing as a real and fake cock both hilted deep in her ass.

And then… And then he clicked the button.

The vibrations started deep inside her and rushed through her body. Yang bucked and howled and dug her fingers into the sofa so tight she pierced the faux leather. Jaune grunted and hammered away, letting his stomach striking the back of the dildo on every thrust do the work of two cocks. The vibrations must have been affecting him as well because he started to pant and groan as he fucked her.

“It looks good,” Mr Rice whispered in her ear. He offered his scroll to her and Yang’s eyes bulged out at the sight of her sweaty body transfixed by Jaune’s dick, all the while a pink dildo stuck out the side. “I think we’re making headway on Jaune’s confidence issues. Don’t you think, Jaune?”

“Ahh! Ahhh! Oh God!” Jaune cried out as he plunged in and out her ass, making sure to rip his cock out and plunge it back in to really stretch her. “I’m going to cum,” he panted. “Oh shit, I’m going to cum!”

Yang tried to plead for it to be outside, but she wasn’t sure what words came out. It was all a jumble of noise, much of it breathy and high pitched. None of it Jaune listened to. He reached down, wrapped his hand around the dildo and ripped it out of her without warning. Yang squealed like a pig, head tearing up and eyes crossing.

He pulled out himself a second later, took his dick in hand and stroked himself to a finish. Between her legs, she watched as he jacked off and lined himself up, teasing just the tip of his cock into her ass and unleashing a blast of cum that shot up against the roof of her anus, splashed off it and then dribbled slimily down into her.

“Very nice,” Mr Rice said, scroll out and taking pictures. “Now that, Jaune, is a fine gape. You’re a natural at this.” He came around and held the scroll out to her. “Isn’t he a natural, Yang?”

The person on the scroll couldn’t be her. It just couldn’t be. That person’s ass was stretched open so wide that Jaune’s dick – which was hardly small – looked like the stick of one of those little umbrellas provided in a strawberry sunrise. It was laid up against the bottom of her ass, his balls resting on her pussy, and she could see white cum leaking both in and out her ass, some having splashed out as he came and the rest seeping inside.

 _Ruby’s head could fit in that,_ Yang thought dazedly. _Is – Is that my ass…?_

“That was – hah – amazing,” Jaune said between pants, collapsing back on the sofa with his arms hanging over the back. Yang was too stunned to follow suit and remained on all fours leaning on the armrest for support. Jaune reached over and slapped her ass again. “I can see it closing, too. It’s almost a shame.”

“The true beauty of something is in the moment,” Mr Rice said sagely. “If her ass didn’t require such work to stretch like that, it wouldn’t be nearly so appealing. Think of it like a perfect sunset. There one moment and gone the next.”

“Hah. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

Did it? Yang wasn’t sure. All she knew was that her ass felt like it was on fire. It wasn’t pain but the stinging feeling of his cum filling her up, and the rush of cold air on the inside of her ass. Clenching tight, she felt the ring of muscle relaxing, the black hole that was her ass closing ever so slowly.

Soon, it would be a tight hole once again, but that wouldn’t change what happened here.

That was probably the point.

“Thanks for this, Rice,” Jaune said. “I feel… I don’t know. More alive. More me.” He laughed. “I don’t know if this’ll help me get Weiss to go out with me, but I definitely feel a lot more pumped. Thanks for helping out.”

“Don’t thank me,” Mr Rice said. “Thank my assistant.”

Jaune grinned. “I guess so. Thanks for letting me fuck your ass, Yang.”

“N – No problem?” Yang breathed a little hysterically. What was she meant to say? Nothing fit and it wasn’t like she’d ever been in this position before. It had already happened, so she figured she might as well own it. “Happy to help?”

“I’m sure Yang will be happy to help in future as well,” Rice said. Whoah, whoah, what? Wait? Why would she-? “After all, wouldn’t it be a waste if Jaune fell back into old habits after already doing this? It would be like you offering your ass to him was nothing more than a waste of time.”

It would, wouldn’t it? Jaune had fucked her ass and that was embarrassing – even more so with Mr Rice watching and her ass gaping wide like that. He _better_ be cured after this, because if he wasn’t then he’d made her go through all this for nothing!

Fuck that noise.

“You better be more confident, vomit boy,” she spat.

“Now, now, Yang. Confidence isn’t that easy. You should know from dealing with Ruby, right?” Mr Rice’s words had her clamming up.

He was right. He always was. Whenever and whatever he said, he always sounded so damn reasonable. Yang knew he had a Semblance which would have completely brainwashed her if he wanted to, but he’d said he wouldn’t ever use it and she believed him. It meant a lot that he bothered to convince her when he could have just forced her. And yet again, he had a point. If she’d invested this much already, then Jaune falling back on old habits meant all this was for nothing. That couldn’t stand.

“All right,” she complained. “But you better try, vomit boy! I’ll let you fuck my ass between classes if it helps, but don’t take my help for granted.”

“I won’t, Yang! I definitely won’t!”

“You better not…” she threatened.

“Well, I think we’re done here,” Rice said happily. “Jaune, you can feel free to return to your room. I hope Yang’s help here today has opened your eyes a little.”

Jaune nodded and thanked the teacher again, pulling his pants up and leaving Miss Goodwitch’s office. Yang swept her own legs down and onto the floor, clenching her stomach at the unfamiliar sensation of cum swimming in her bowels. Wiping some spit from her lips, she reached for her underwear with a shaky hand.

“There’s no need for that just yet, Miss Xiao Long.” She looked back up to him inquisitively. Mr Rice had the used vibrator in hand but had also pulled out _another_ from somewhere else. More than that, he’d let his trousers down somewhere while she hadn’t been paying attention. His dick was painfully erect and aimed right at her. “Two hours,” he reminded her. “Your detention was for two hours and you’ve only spent forty-five minutes of it so far. We’ve got time yet, and I think I’d like to really test your limits.”

Grumbling to herself, Yang sighed and leaned back on the sofa, planting her heels down on the cushions and spreading her legs wide, exposing her already sore behind to Mr Rice’s not so tender mercies.

Detentions always were a pain in the ass.


End file.
